Dragon Ball Altered Worlds: Okura- Saiya-jin Rising
by DarkHero86
Summary: Many years later, Okura is enjoying life on Earth with his wife and daughter, Serori. Bra settled down on Earth with her own son, Vegeta Jr. A new being arrives on Earth, warning our heroes of the approach of Emperor Kirmyu, still expanding his Empire even after his defeat at the hands of Okura years before. Will Okura and his family be able to hold off the Mutant King?


Okura clenched his fists tight, narrowing his eyes as he stared upon the hulking Legendary Super Saiya-jin in his third form. Broly lifts his right hand, waving on Okura as he chuckled. "Well, Okura….let me see if you have the power to stop me."

Okura suddenly screams as he lunges forward, his long golden hair trailing behind him as he draws his fist back. Broly does the same, laughing as he lunges with both arms held back, massive fists closed tight.

Dragon Ball Altered Worlds:

Okura

Saiya-jin Rising

A DragonBall© Fanfiction by:

Nicholas L. Robley

Seventeen years before…

Four years went by since the birth of Okura and Kyuuri's daughter, Serori. Once the infant was able to walk, the child's fighting nature began to emerge. With Kyuuri's attitude and Okura's ambition to fight, the toddler began to show the promise of a great Saiya-jin warrior. Okura quickly began to train the Saiya-jin girl in combat, getting her prepared for the day he would finally step down as Earth's protector. Bardock would stop in from time to time, always happy to see the spunky young creature that would cause mischief within the household. The tiny girl, now wearing a pair of jean shorts with white tennis shoes and a pink t-shirt, would hop up and down as she awaited Bardock's arrival, her tail waving about as she clapped her hands. Her big shining eyes watched the skies above their home, Okura stepping outside as he chuckled. "Calm down, Serori! Grandpa will be here any minute!"

The little girl continued her hopping. "Grandpa Grandpa Grandpa!"

Okura rolls his eyes before going back inside. Kyuuri is sitting in her chair, trying to relax as much as she could while Serori was preoccupied outside. "Okura…that kid is gonna be the death of me…." Okura laughs a bit, watching her slump more in the chair.

"Oh c'mon, Kyuuri. She is not that bad. You know how the lil' squirt gets when Bardock is going to visit." Kyuuri's glaring gaze quickly shifts to Okura. With the anger-filled glare of death piercing into his very soul, Okura jumps back with his hands up, his eyes wide. "Chill out, Kyuuri!"

As the toddler stared at the sky, her eyes would grow wide when she could sense her grandfather coming. Bardock's eyes remain fixed on the child as he slowly descends onto the home of Okura, waving when Serori starts to laugh as she jumps up and down with glee. The shirt he wore now has a white embroidered Capsule Intergalactic Police badge. Once his feet touch the ground, Bardock drops to a knee as he smiles and holds his arms out to the little girl. "C'mere, kid!" Serori squeals with excitement before jumping into his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as he laughed. "Hey, calm down! I'm here!" Bardock then holds her out in front of him as he smirks. "Has my little girl been good while I was gone!?" Serori quickly nods.

"Daddy has been training me!"

Bardock chuckled a bit. "Has he!? Well…I gotta see this." He gently sets her down on her feet, leaning forward as he pats the right side of his face. "Show me what you got!"

Serori giggles before drawing her fist back. Not expecting the force this child would have, the ancient Saiya-jin leaves his guard down towards the toddler. With the force of a runaway freight train, she slams her fist into Bardock's cheek. Bardock's eyes become wide with the shock from Serori's strike, the impact sounding like thunder as he falls back. The sound alarming the parents, both Kyuuri and Okura rush outside. Okura rushes to his daughter's side, quickly picking her up. "What was that!?"

Bardock quickly sits up, clutching his throbbing, swollen cheek as he grits his teeth in pain, his eyes quivering. "Aye yaiyai! The hell you feedin' that kid!?"

Serori giggles while Bardock slowly stands. Okura gives a smirk before kissing her cheek. "Just the usual." Kyuuri shakes her head as she chuckles. Rubbing his cheek, Bardock smirks before reaching forward and pinching her cheek, making his three times great granddaughter laugh.

"Okura…keep up the training and she may be a Super Saiya-jin by the age of eight!"

Kyuuri gives an easy laugh. "How about we let Serori have a real childhood like the children of Earth? She'll blend in a lot better!"

Okura quickly looks to her. "But, Kyuuri….she needs to be prepared in case something-"

Kyuuri slams her foot on the ground with her fists clenched, shaking the earth around them as her eyes become bloodshot and her hair suddenly bursting into gold. "REAL CHILDHOOD!"

Both Bardock and Okura jump in fear, holding their hands up as they yelp from fright, Serori giggling some more when she clings to Okura's neck. Okura gives a nervous chuckle. "Heh heheh! How about she just trains a few hours a day…then does the whole childhood thing for the rest of the day?"

Kyuuri narrows her eyes, hair returning to normal. "Okay…two hours tops! After her daily training…I take her to go meet some of the kids in the city. She needs to make friends outside this family." Kyuuri quickly reaches out and takes Serori, heading inside with her.

Bardock looks to Okura. "That lady scares me more than anyone, you know that?"

Okura crosses his arms as he smirks. "At least I don't have to worry about her as much."

The following morning, Okura and Kyuuri are asleep in their bed, Bardock having taken his old bedroom. Only the sounds of the birds chirping outside the window break the silence of the still home. The silence is broken when their bedroom door bursts open, the rambunctious little ball of energy known as Serori bursting forth and jumping onto the bed. "HYEAH!" Okura groans, his eyes opening slightly, watching his daughter bounce on the bed, throwing her fists about and freezing in different poses.

"Kyuuri….your turn…." His wife never gave a reply. He sighed. "Kyuuri…your turn!" Still no reply. He soon turned over, nudging her shoulder. "Kyuuri! Your t-"

"Okura…you nudge me one more time I will break your darn fingers…" Okura frowns, watching his very young daughter throw some more punches into the air.

Later in the afternoon, Okura sits down, watching the television as he eats a sandwich, Bardock plopping down on the couch next to him. "Whatcha watchin' kid?"

Okura answers, eyes still locked onto the television. "Baseball…..my team is losing again." Bardock shakes his head, suddenly the front door bursts open, Serori rushing in as she laughs. She jumps right in front of the television, throwing her fists into the air.

"HYEAH! HUH!" Again, she starts to pose and swing her fists, Okura frowning a bit. Bardock blinks, watching the girl, then Okura, then the girl, then Okura again. Kyuuri, looking exhausted, enters the household with bags of groceries, dropping them on the floor. Serori squeals before starting to run back and forth. Okura starts to growl a bit.

Kyuuri, with an annoyed look on her face, watches her little demon child wreak havoc on the house. "Okura….could you get that, please?"

His eyes track the toddler as she runs back and forth. Once given the opportunity, Okura suddenly reaches out and snags her by the tail. Serori's eyes widen as her jaw drops. "Daaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…" The child is now stunned. Okura slowly lifts her up by her tail, Serori seemingly frozen. "Daaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh…" Bardock falls over as he laughs, Okura sighing before standing up and taking the girl to her room, setting her down on her bed. Once he let go, she snaps out of it, glaring at her father. "Meanie!" Okura smirks a bit before ruffling her hair.

"Just play with your toys until dinner is called…ok?"

Serori looked away from him, crossing her arms as she huffed in defiance.

Another year would pass; the now twenty-eight year old Okura continues to train his daughter. Serori growls when she suddenly hits the ground, quickly jumping to her feet. Okura smirks, staring her down as he waves her on. Serori screams as she sprints towards her father. Okura stands his ground, watching her leap into the air in front of him, throwing punches, kicks, and ki blasts as he dodges under, left, and right. Bardock and Kyuuri stand the sidelines, Kyuuri smiling. Bardock lifts a brow, watching Serori closely. Serori growls and screams as she tries to hit her father, Okura suddenly clutching her foot and throwing her into the air as she yelps. Kyuuri frowns, about ready to intervene until Bardock grabs her shoulder. "Wait."

Kyuuri growls. "But Okura is being way too hard on her! She's going to get hurt!"

Bardock shakes his head. "No she won't. Did you just feel that right now?"

Kyuuri blinks. "What are you…" She suddenly gasps when she shifts her gaze to her daughter. Floating high above, Serori clenches her fists as she grits her teeth. Okura frowns as he glares at the five year old.

"Serori! I know you can do better than that!"

There is a spike in Serori's ki as she screams at her father. "I AM TRYING AS HARD AS I CAN!"

Kyuuri watches in awe, Bardock smirking before he spoke. "Okura's plan is working…"

Okura shakes his head. "You disappoint me, Serori! I trained you better than this!"

A blue aura starts to form around Serori while she appears to be enraged, tears trickling down her cheeks. "I can do it! I CAN DO IT!"

Okura suddenly yells at her. "QUIT YOUR CRYING AND HIT ME!"

Serori suddenly screams when there is explosive wave of energy released from her body, her eyes turning bright blue as her hair explodes into golden blonde spikes, flared out much like her father's hair when his hair was much longer. Okura crosses his arms as he smirks, Kyuuri's eyes wide before she claps her hands. "Alright, Serori!"

Serori blinked as she looked to her hands, and then looked to her father. Okura smiles to her. "Good girl." Serori then giggles before zooming towards her father, suddenly slamming into him as his eyes go wide, tackled to the ground. Serori laughs as Okura blinks. Looking up at his daughter, he smirks.

"Ha! Gotcha, Daddy!" Okura chuckles before hugging her.

Bardock would look to the skies, watching the now seventeen-year-old Krillin slowly descending. The young kid finally hit a growth spurt, standing at an even five feet and eight inches tall, his hair black and slicked back, still no nose having sprouted. He wore a black t-shirt with a pair of khaki colored pants and red tennis shoes. The young man was quite fit and muscular, as compared to his grandfather before him. Krillin did not say anything, hands in his pockets. Serori looked up and jumped with glee, running to Krillin. "Uncle Krillin! Uncle Krillin! Look what I did!"

Krillin looked to her, giving a soft smile as he knelt down and hugged her. "Good job! You're a Super Saiya-jin now!"

"Yeah! Daddy finally taught me how to do it!"

Krillin looks to her with another soft smile. "I'm glad he did. Now I am going to need a favor, Serori. I need you to go see mommy, ok? I need to speak to daddy." Serori blinked before giving a nod, quickly running to her mother. Kyuuri and Bardock watch Krillin approach Okura, Okura smiling as he playfully gets in a fighting stance. Krillin's smile fades; Okura's smile doing the same while Krillin speaks. Slowly, Okura lowers his hands, blinking as he listens. Kyuuri notices the tears trickling down Krillin's cheeks. Okura slowly closes his eyes as he looks away.

Back at the Kame House, Krillin and Okura slowly step inside. Everything was silent, aside from the sound of the waves splashing onto the shore of the island. Okura's gaze shifts to Marron's bedroom door, taking a deep breath before walking towards it and opening it. Peering inside, Okura watches as Master Roshi sits silently in a chair, leaning against his walking stick as Marron lies in bed, completely covered up with blankets. She looks a bit more aged now, lines around her eyes with dark circles, her skin pale as death, her hair with lines of gray. Slowly and tiredly, she opens her eyes, groggily looking over to Okura before weakly smiling. Her voice is raspy, almost whispers. "H-hey….kid. Haven't seen you in awhile."

Okura looked to Roshi, the old man soon standing up and walking out of the room. Okura pulls up the chair, sitting down next to her. "Yeah….been busy training Serori. She became a Super Saiya-jin today."

Marron laughed. "Great…now I have to worry about another one on this damned planet!" She starts to cough, her hand sliding out from under the blanket, Okura slowly reaching over and grasping it. Marron frowned a bit. "O-Okura….I-I need you to promise me something."

Okura closed his eyes as he whispered. "Anything, Marron….just ask."

She took a deep breath before speaking. "Watch over, Krillin. Keep him safe. You and Roshi are all he has left."

Okura swallowed hard as he tried to fight back the tears, giving a nod. "I promise."

She gave a faint smile. "Go get Krillin for me…." Okura gave a nod before standing up to get Krillin.

Hours would pass, Okura pacing outside the door. Kyuuri hums to Serori, nothing but silence in the home. Slowly, the door to Marron's door opens, Krillin slowly walking out. Everyone quickly looked to Krillin. Krillin was silent as he shut the door behind him. Okura, with silent hope, watched Krillin. Krillin looked to Okura before bursting into tears, throwing himself forward as he wrapped his arms around the Saiya-jin. Okura could no longer fight it, tears streamed from his eyes as he hugged Krillin back, holding him close. Kyuuri closed her eyes as her and Bardock bowed their heads in silence. Roshi sighed, a single tear trickling out from under his sunglasses. Serori blinks as she watches her father, looking to her mother. "Why is Daddy crying, Mommy?" Kyuuri look to her, sighing.

"Well, Serori….um…Auntie Marron is gone." Serori blinked before looking to Okura. As young as she is, she seemed to understand. Serori remained silent.

Before Marron's passing, arrangements were made for Krillin. The teenager would go to live with Okura and his family. Bra would finally return to Earth with a next line in the Royal family. The boy who is her son was shy when they first arrived, being a year younger than Serori. His hair had a dark green shade to it, a tail swaying back and forth behind him while wearing a dark red t-shirt and dark purple pants with yellow boots. With his hair the same style as his Grandfather, Prince Vegeta, his name became Vegeta Junior in his honor with the matching personality when he finally warmed up to strangers. Over the years, the family would keep pushing themselves to the next level. Through rigorous training and physical punishment, Okura, Bardock, Kyuuri, and Serori would ascend to the next level, Super Saiya-jin 2. Working close with Krillin and giving him the proper guidance, the young man would master the Kaio-ken technique. Over these years, Serori would start to blossom into a beautiful young woman. At age ten, the young girl would hit a growth spurt. Age twelve, she would hit another. At age fourteen, she hit her final spurt. Now age sixteen, Serori stood at six feet and four inches tall. It has been twelve years since Serori ascended to Super Saiya-jin, and now a Super Saiya-jin 2, she had become equal with her family. Today is Okura's 40th birthday. Sitting down at a table, he blinks as he stares at all the candles on the birthday cake. He frowns, now sporting a scar down the left corner of his upper lip from a training session, but still keeping his youthful appearance as if he was still twenty-five. Quickly looking to the non-aging Bardock, Okura points to him with his thumb. "Hey! How come we never celebrate his birthday!?"

Everyone starts to laugh, Bardock leaning over to him. "No cake is big enough for all those damn candles." Okura grumbles, Kyuuri leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Oh, cheer up, Grumpy! You should celebrate, not complain. Besides, you have all these great friends and a family who loves you!"

Krillin chuckles when he crosses his arms, now twenty-nine years old, wearing an orange and blue dogi. "And be happy you still look so young, Okura! When I turn forty, I'll have gray hair and a gut!"

Bra leans against the doorway as she watched. "You got the luck of the draw, Okura."

Okura frowns again, and then blinks as he looks around. "Hey….where's Serori and Vegeta?"

Sitting on the roof of the home, Serori keeps her bright eyes on the sky, smiling as she took a deep breath. Her hair remained the same style, ending at the middle of her back. She is quite built, much like her mother. Leaning back on her hands, she wears a skin tight olive drab top, her belly exposed, the short sleeves ending just under her shoulders. Her pants made of denim, the bottoms tucked into knee high, black combat boots made of complete leather, laces traveling all the way up the center with a single strap crossing the front. Her tail wrapped tight around her waist, listening to the birds chirping. "Vegeta….you ever wonder what your Grandfather was like?"

The young male huffed, his eyes locked on the sky as well. He wears a dark red t-shirt, a dark purple set of pants, and yellow boots, his style remaining the same from his childhood. Inheriting his grandfather's looks, build, and personality; the young prince scoffs, his voice rough as he speaks with the sound of self-righteousness. "I can only imagine that the old man was a pompous fool with a sense of over confidence and superiority."

Serori laughed as she looked over at him. "You mean like yourself?"

Vegeta rolls his eyes, running his fingers through his own green hair. His eyes soon follow a fly that is buzzing around his head, frowning as he growls before his tail springs out and swats it out of the air, Serori giggling to herself. Vegeta looks over to her. "If only there was some excitement on this world. I am sick and tired of just sitting here…training. I mean….I am supposed to be a warrior! Not some lump on a log that happens to be a Super Saiya-jin!"

Serori started to laugh again, and then stifled herself, blinking as she watched something blazing towards the Earth. Slowly she stood up, putting her hand over her eyes to block the sun's light. Vegeta does the same. Serori lowers her hand when it disappears on the horizon, smoke starting to rise. "Vegeta….I believe you may get your chance." Vegeta blinked when he looked to her, the young prince suddenly frowning when he remembered her height. She easily towered over the young man, him being five feet and five inches tall compared to her over six-foot stature.

It would not be long until they arrived at the site of a crashed ship, Serori and Vegeta quickly landing and running to the ship. Much of the green grass uprooted, the dirt torn up from the first impact, the ship having skidded to a stop. The ship is similar to that of a shuttle, only with no wings or viewing ports. The hull was covered in blast marks, a massive hole revealing the shattered engine, which was the critical hit that kept it from gaining well enough control for atmospheric entry. Serori frowned, quickly rushing forward before leaping into the air and landing on the roof. Vegeta landed beside her, watching as the girl inspected the ship. Seeing the hatch, Serori grit her teeth before suddenly slamming her fist through it, grabbing hold and tearing it off. With the hatch thrown aside, the heavy door slams into the ground. Both of them looking inside, they see a figure passed out in the pilot's seat. Serori climbs in. Moments later, the girl brings out a being wearing some type of red robe, his flesh a pale green with light blue dots lining his brows. His ears are long and pointed, a pair of fangs sticking out from his upper lip as blood trickled from a gash in his head. Blinking, Serori sets him down on the hull, long white hair covering the top of his head. Vegeta lifts a brow as he pokes him. "What is he?"

"He's a Makyan."

Both Serori and Vegeta yelp and jump when they hear the voice, quickly spinning around to see Piccolo slowly approaching them. Vegeta jumps down and rushes the Namekian, shaking his fist in Piccolo's face. "WILL YOU QUIT DOING THAT!?"

Piccolo rolls his eyes before slowly pushing the young prince aside. Vegeta blinks before frowning. Piccolo jumps up onto the ship and approaches. Lifting a brow, Serori watches Piccolo closely. Once close enough, Piccolo held an open hand towards the unconscious Makyan, narrowing his eyes as a ball of energy formed within his palm. Serori's eyes go wide, quickly grabbing his wrist and facing it away from the Makyan right before he fired off a shot, the blast exploding against the Earth. Piccolo shifted his glare to Serori as he growled. "Why did you do that!?"

Serori returned the glare. "Because we don't even know if he is a threat!"

Piccolo yanked his arm away from her. "He's a Makyan! Makyans are nothing but trouble!" Piccolo went to blast him again before Serori suddenly delivered a forward kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of the Namekian while falling off the ship. Piccolo growls when he stands up, glaring at the girl. Serori kept her glare locked on him, Vegeta blinking in confusion.

Crossing her arms, Serori sighs. "Why don't we let Dad decide?" Piccolo growled. Once brought to Okura, Okura decided to have the Makyan brought to Dende's Lookout. With the Makyan recovering, Dende, now looking a bit more aged, approaches Piccolo and Okura. Dende gives a soft smile as he looks to Okura. "It is so nice to finally meet you, Okura. You look so much like Goku. It's frightening!" Dende chuckles a bit. Okura smirks before looking to Piccolo.

"I think we should let the Makyan wake to find out why he came. I know how much animosity you have towards Makyans, but for all we know he may be helpful to us."

Piccolo growled, not liking the idea at all. Looking to Dende, Piccolo places a hand on his shoulder. "Thank you for your help, Dende."

Dende shakes his head. "I am Earth's guardian…it's my job to help as much as I can." Suddenly there is a crash outside the temple. All of them quickly rush outside to see Vegeta and Serori running from Mr. Popo. Popo screams at them, holding a shattered flowerpot in his hand.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH THOSE!" Both of the teenagers laugh, Okura face palming. Krillin just leans against the doorway, eyes closed.

"Okura…ya know I'm not getting involved in this, right?" Okura sighs, soon stepping forward. Placing a hand on Popo's shoulder, he stops him from pursuing the youngsters.

"Mr. Popo, I'm sorry about your flower pot, I know you work hard on your garden. Let me replace that for you."

Popo looked to him. "No…it is not necessary. They did not mean to break it. Thank you, anyways." Popo just smiles before heading to the garden. Okura frowns until he blinks, his cell phone going off in his pocket. He quickly answers it before jumping when there is the sound of a screaming woman on the other side. He sighs before hanging up the phone.

"We gotta get back home. Master Roshi is causing trouble. Let us know, Dende, when the Makyan wakes up, ok?" Okura looks to Dende, the guardian giving a nod.

Once they arrived home, Okura and his daughter blink when they hear the raging screams of Kyuuri soon followed by the sound of laughter from Master Roshi. Roshi suddenly bursts through the front door, his cheeks and nose flushed while holding a clear bottle in his hand. As Roshi rushed pass Okura, the bottle is snagged from his hands, Roshi yelling in protest. "HEY! THAT'S MINE!" Roshi suddenly rushes Okura, only to be stopped as Okura held his hand out, Roshi pressing his head against his palm while running in place. "GIVE THAT BACK!" Okura mumbles to himself as he reads the label.

"Dragonball Saiya-jin Wishkey…Dragon Spirit….Senzu 7% by Volume….Wishes Granted by Dragon Ki!? BARDOCK! I thought I told you to hide this!"

Bardock pokes his head out the window, his cheeks flushed as well as he chuckles. "I did! Then the ol' man won at a card game! That was the prize!" Okura lifts a brow.

"Are you drunk!?"

Bardock scoffs. "Me!? Drunk!? Never! Just…." His hand suddenly slips on the windowsill, catching his self before he falls out. "Ok…yeah…I'm drunk…" He snickers before pulling his head back in.

Okura looks to Roshi. "Roshi…you need to stop getting drunk and stupid."

Roshi flares his nostrils, his face in Okura's. "I'M OVER 400 YEARS OLD! I CAN GET SHUNK AND DROOPID WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT!"

Okura rolls his eyes before sighing. "Krillin…get him home."

Krillin approaches Roshi, taking his arm. "C'mon, Roshi. Let's go before Kyuuri kills you." Roshi mumbles under his breath as Krillin starts to lift him into the air. Kyuuri suddenly runs out the door, screaming as she turns Super Saiya-jin.

"YOU OLD BASTARD! GET BACK HERE!"

Okura suddenly stops her by her shoulders, eyes wide. "Krillin's getting him out of here! Isn't that what you wanted!?"

Kyuuri glares at Okura, pointing at Roshi. "UNTIL THAT PERVERT STOLE A PIECE OF MY UNDERWEAR FROM MY DRAWER!"

Roshi looks back as he laughs, holding a pair of light blue panties. Krillin suddenly smacks him on the back of the head, making the old Turtle Hermit drop it. "HEY!"

Okura tries his best not to laugh, Kyuuri shooting him a cold look before he stops. "Um…eh hem…Roshi! How could you!?" His wife narrows her eyes before going inside. Vegeta and Serori start to laugh, Okura sighing once more before heading inside the house.

Blinking as they were left alone outside, Serori slowly walked over to the same log that her parents sit upon every night, sitting down. Vegeta shakes his head, walking over and sitting down beside her. Serori looks to him as she smirks. Serori nudges him with her elbow. "Why so pouty, Vegeta?"

Vegeta nudges her back. "Just thinking about the ship. Something's not right. He crash landed on this planet, risked his own life with a desperate move. You saw what condition the engine was in, right?" Serori nodded. Vegeta leaned back, his eyes still on the ground. Serori soon leans her head against his shoulder. Vegeta just looks to her with a lifted brow. A drop of sweat trickling down his brow, his cheeks turn red. "What are you doing?"

Serori closes her eyes. "Nothing…you just make a good pillow." Frowning, the 3rd generation prince suddenly shoves her off the log. "HEY!"

Vegeta laughs until his mother called for him. "Vegeta! Let's go. Time to get back home!"

Vegeta frowns, slowly standing up and walking back to the house, Bra standing outside the door. He pauses, his cheeks flushing. "Serori…."

The girl stands up, dusting herself off as she looks to him, blinking. "Yeah?"

Vegeta closes his eyes before waving her off. "Forget it!" He quickly takes off into the air, Bra following him. Serori just blinks her bright eyes, scratching the side of her head before heading to the house.

It would be two days before the Makyan would stir. Once awake, Dende would send Popo to collect Okura and his friends. Piccolo did not hesitate when he heard about his awakening. Meeting Okura and the others, the Makyan was sitting up in his bed, drinking some water before handing the glass to Dende with a soft smile. "Thank you, Dende." Dende nodded as he smiled. The Makyan's voice was soft and reserved, his speech refined. Piccolo just glares at him, crossing his arms.

"Ok, Makyan…you're awake. Now tell us your name and why you came here." Piccolo was obviously in no mood to let this creature live.

Blinking, the Makyan sighed as his eyes sank to the bed. "My name is Papirko. I came from the planet known as Grain. On that planet, as appointed by an elder before me, I was the world's Guardian. Unlike our kin who were known for their bloodthirsty rampages across the galaxy, we only sought peace and enlightenment. Our world became prosperous; the common people abandoned the knowledge of combat. Combat was reserved only for those who would be the protectors and Guardians. Unlike the Guardians of Namek and Earth, we lacked the knowledge of creating Dragon Balls. Instead, we invested in the expansion of our magical abilities and technology. One day, a being came to our world. In addition with his arrival came an army of aircrafts and warriors. Quickly they began to destroy my world and its inhabitants. I tried with all I had to defeat them, but their king proved to be too powerful. Therefore, with no other choice, I fled the planet in search of beings that could. Remembering the battles of Earth, I fled to this world in order to find the Super Saiya-jins that inhabit it." Papirko looked to Bardock and Okura, frowning. "Unfortunately, the beings have been following the trail of energy my damaged ship has left behind. They will be here in five days." Okura frowned as he stepped forward.

"Papirko…who is the name of this being…this…King?"

Papirko narrowed his eyes. "Kirmyu…."

Okura began to growl, clenching his fists. "I knew I should have killed the bastard."

Papirko blinks, looking to Dende. "Wait…how long was I out?"

Dende lifted a brow. "Two days…why?"

Papirko lept out of bed. "No no no! That means there are only three days left!"

Okura jumps a bit. "Wait what!? Three days!? That isn't nearly enough time to get ready!"

Dende clears his throat, Piccolo soon stepping forward. "Actually….we can train for a year in one day."

Okura and his family lift their brows. Soon they were standing outside a massive wooden door. Dende opens it, revealing a whole new dimension to them as they all step inside. Okura and Bardock stare in awe, blinking as they see the sheer vastness of the place. Slowly they step inside, followed by Kyuuri and everyone else. Dende began to speak. "This dimension is on a different time line. One day outside this door is a full year in here. You two can train here."

Kyuuri blinks before looking to Dende. "Wait…just them? What about us?"

Dende sighs. "There is only enough food to feed two pe…uh…well Saiya-jins for a year. That's all it can hold. Okura and Bardock are the strongest out of all of you. They need to be able to use it. But, beware….spend more than two days in here…the door will vanish and you'll be trapped inside forever."

Okura and Bardock look at each other and nod. Soon Serori steps forward. "Dad! You have to let me train with you!"

Okura blinked before looking to Kyuuri. Kyuuri gives a nod before Okura smirks. "Sure thing…me and you will train first…then Bardock and Kyuuri will train the second day."

Bardock gave a nod in agreement before looking to Dende. Earth's Guardian blinks before sighing. "Fine….Popo and I will stock the food in between days."

Papirko approaches in distress. "No! You all need to evacuate this planet! You can't stop him! He has an entire army!"

Okura looks to Papirko. "Army or not…we have to try. We can't give up." Okura then looks to his daughter. "C'mon, Serori. We can't wait any longer."

Serori gave a nod, then looked back to Vegeta, whom was staying silent the entire time while leaning against the doorway. She blinks as she looks at him, the young prince lifting a brow. Quickly running up to him, she suddenly leans down and plants a quick kiss on his cheek. "See ya in a year, Vegeta."

Vegeta's eyes widened, his cheeks quickly flushing bright red, stammering over his words. "I…I…um…see ya tomorrow…" Serori giggled before prancing off into the time chamber, Okura smirking lightly before approaching Kyuuri, gently kissing her on the lips. Once everyone else was out, Okura shut the door.

The next day, everyone eagerly awaited outside the chamber door, Kyuuri seeming anxious as she kept her eyes on the door. Slowly, the door began to open. Inside, Okura and Serori stood, remaining in their Super Saiya-jin 2 forms. Both Kyuuri and Bardock's eyes widened as they watched them step out of the chamber. Both of them, their clothes are tattered and torn, scuffs and bruises on their cheeks. Krillin's eyes widen as he watches them. "W-wow! You two are much more powerful than you were before!"

Kyuuri lifted a brow when she noticed Okura wearing a pair of red beaded earrings. "Uuummm…Okura….where'd you find those?"

Okura blinks, then reaches up and touches them. "Oh! You mean these? I found them in one of the drawers! You like 'em!?"

Kyuuri frowns. "No….you look like an idiot with them on. Take 'em off."

Okura narrows his eyes. "No way! I like them!"

Kyuuri suddenly stomps her foot, cracking the floor beneath her. "OKURA!"

"AH! Fine…" He soon removes them, placing them in his pocket before Serori leans over with a smug look.

"Told ya Mom wouldn't like them."

Okura looks to her. "Shut up."

Bardock starts to laugh, suddenly shoving Kyuuri forward, making her stagger into the time chamber. Bardock didn't want to waste any time with the training, Popo and Dende rushing to restock the chamber. Krillin lifted a brow as he looked to both Okura and his daughter.

"Uhhh…why aren't you powering down?"

Okura smirks, soon holding up a book he had in his cargo pocket. "I found this journal that Goku has made during his training. I came across some pages that stated how one could train themselves to use less energy with more performance out of their Super Saiya-jin levels. He had done it with the first level, but I figured we try with the second level. Oh! That reminds me! Bardock!" Okura quickly spun around, tossing him the book. Bardock blinked before catching it, looking to Okura. "You'll want to read that! Go-er….Kakarot wrote that! There are some pretty enlightening things in there!"

Bardock blinked once again as he looked to the book, smiling some as he nodded. "Thanks."

Once the door shut, Serori looked around, scratching the back of her head. "Where's Vegeta?"

Krillin shrugs. "I have no idea. I tried to contact him, but I got no answer at his home."

Serori frowns as she sighs, powering down as her hair turns back to dark brown.

The next day soon appeared. The door opened, Bardock stepping out first as he smirked, Kyuuri soon following. Okura happily welcomes his wife back to their realm with a tight hug, Bardock handing the book back to Okura. "Thank you, Okura….I needed that."

Okura gives a nod, taking it. "Did you read page 58?"

Bardock smirks. "Oh yeah…"

Kyuuri blinked for a moment before shaking her head.

Serori is saddened by the thought of Vegeta not wanting to see her. She contacted his mother, herself not having seen him since they entered the chamber. She sat outside her home, watching the sky, wondering when she will next see him. Pushing the thoughts from her mind, Serori places her full focus into the battle that is to ensue the next day.

The following morning, Bardock and Okura are the first ones to arrive at the landing site. According to Bra and the Capsule Corporation, this field will be the place where Kirmyu and his army will land. Okura closes his eyes, remaining as calm as he can be. Kirmyu was a powerful foe before, but who knows what tricks he may have up his sleeves now. Okura opens his eyes when Bardock began to speak.

"Okura….did I ever tell you the story of how I gained eternal life?" Okura shook his head, eyes locked on the sky. Bardock chuckles. "Well….a long time ago….I learned of Frieza's plot to destroy our people. I headed up to destroy him before he could destroy our world, but he proved to be far too powerful. But, with my premonitions gained from a Kannassan that was killed….I realized that my son would bring the end to Frieza's reign. With that final blast from Frieza, I should have died. But, I was instead transported to the past on an infant Planet Vegeta. After defeating Frieza's ancestor when I became a Super Saiya-jin, I traveled the galaxy on a quest to rebuild our race. I came across a still young Planet Namek where the Guardian at the time, Guru, let me use the power of the Dragon Balls where I was granted eternal life so I can rebuild the Saiya-jin race. I came to realize that I was sent to the past and left to prevent the destruction of Planet Vegeta. Nevertheless, our world's fate was written in stone. That is when I began to gather the remnants of our people that were left stranded on other worlds. Heh…" Bardock shifts his gaze to the ground. "I hoped Kakarot would have used this world's Dragon Balls to wish for eternal life. My hopes were squashed when Prince Trunks told us of his fate. However, the journal you found brought new light into our power and what we can do…and to how much of a great warrior he was. I am proud of my son. I can only hope he is proud of me."

Okura looks to Bardock, giving him a light pat on the back. "I'm pretty sure he is, old man." Kyuuri and Serori soon joined the duo, both ready for the battle ahead of them. Okura looks to his daughter. "Serori….if I feel things are headed for the worse…You will leave when I say so."

Serori looked at him with wide eyes. "But, Dad! I can handle my own!"

Okura points to her. "No Buts! You go when I say so! Got that!?"

Serori sighs before nodding. Soon Krillin and Bra joined them. Serori turned towards Bra with hope in her eyes. "Have you seen him?" Bra shook her head, frowning. Serori sighed, her gaze quickly firing up towards the sky when they heard a boom. Narrowing his eyes, Okura watched, there were multiple streaks across the sky, countless ships entering the Earth's atmosphere. Several of them streaked over their heads, heading towards the closest city. Okura looks to Kyuuri, Bra, and Krillin. "You three! Head them off at the city! The Capsule Police will need every bit of help they can get!" All three nodded before taking off towards the city. Okura, Bardock, and Serori watched while several more ships crashed into the Earth. The ships were egg shaped, the hatches soon opening as numerous soldiers in battle armors and full-face helmets with just red lenses for the eyes began to emerge, armed with some type of arm cannon. Then he narrowed his eyes as he noticed one soldier that seemed to stand out, apparently their general. He stood at seven feet; his skin seemed to be a hardened exoskeleton, it being brown while he wore pale green battle armor, claws on each end of his three fingers, a dark brown bandoleer traveling diagonally across his chest. His eyes were dull yellow, no nose, no lips, and just two rows of gnashing teeth. He seemed to have a Mohawk made of thick hair like filaments that are a dark blue. He crosses his arms as he narrows his eyes. Okura lifts a brow. "And who might you be, mutant?"

The mutant gave a chuckle, his voice guttural. "I am General Havarti. As leader of the Mutant Imperial Army, I am to make sure that the Emperor's arrival is as flawless as possible and with little resistance. How would you comply with this, Saiya-jin?"

Okura scratched the back of his head. "Well…all I really have to say about this is…well…Over my dead body." Okura just gives an innocent smile. The general frowns, clenching his fists.

"You and this planet will pay for your insolence, monkey boy. You know that there is now way you can defeat an entire army." Okura smirks, suddenly bursting in to Super Saiya-jin 2, Bardock and Serori doing the same. Havarti blinks, and then narrows his eyes, soon pointing to them. "Kill 'em all."

Right as his army began to approach, Serori suddenly pulled her hands back. "KAMEHAMEHA!" Throwing her hands forward, that familiar blue energy fires out towards a section of the army to Havarti's right. The men scream when they are instantly vaporized, Havarti's eyes wide as he just missed the blast. The rest of his men scream in fear before running back to their ships. Okura frowns, looking to his daughter. She blinks as she just shrugged, lowering her hands. "They took too long."

Havarti growls when he witnesses his men retreating, quickly turning to the trio as he clenched his fists. "You are my first target now, girl." He screams when he springs forward and slams his fist into Serori's cheek. She cries out as she falters back before rebounding and slamming her forehead into the middle of his face. Havarti yelps in pain, blocking a punch with his forearm that Serori tried to deliver with a loud crack. Next, the hard-skinned beast grabbed her wrist, yanking her forwards before driving his knee into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her before throwing her to the ground. Okura growls and sprints towards the Havarti, Bardock quickly following. Both of them start to deliver blows to the general, the general blocking all their attacks before screaming, his bandoleer unraveling and swinging out, knocking them back. As they hit the ground, they both jump up, about ready to attack until they blinked. Havarti's bandoleer was not a bandoleer at all, but a long segmented tail with a long scorpion's sting at the end. Serori began to stand up, and then halted when the sharp end of the sting is placed to her throat, her eyes wide. Havarti looks to Bardock and Okura, narrowing his eyes. "Any of you move…the girl dies."

Okura narrows his eyes. "You're not a mutant, are you?"

Havarti frowned. "No…but I will serve the Mutant Empire…and give my life to the Empire if I need to."

Bardock took a step forward. "Why? Why would you?"

Havarti growls. "Why not? I have power….I have authority…I answer to NO ONE except the Emperor himself!"

Bardock slowly approached the creature. "No…power is not it. There is another purpose for your servitude, Havarti. Why do you serve him?"

Havarti took a deep breath before looking to the sky. "Because my people will die if I don't. I was once a King of my own world. Then Kirmyu came, holding my world hostage. He'll let my people live on if I were to be his General. His army was too much to fend off…so I have no choice but to do so." Soon the clouds above began to part. "And now…he arrives to take this world." Soon a massive saucer-like ship breaks through the clouds. Havarti breaks away from Serori, heading to the landing site. The ship touches down after deploying its landing skids, the ground shaking on contact. Havarti stands out front before dropping to a knee, his fists on the ground. The hatch soon opens and slams against the ground, a bright light emitting from the opening as several soldiers quickly depart, lining up in two columns on each side of the ship. Soon the silhouette of a hooded figure comes into view, standing at six feet and two inches, slowly stepping down the ramp, his cloak and hood hiding his features. Placing their fists over their chests, the soldiers give their salute as their emperor walks by them. Reaching up, he lowers his hood. His hair is now cut short with spikes compared to what it was sixteen years before. The cloak covered the right side of his body, Kirmyu looks to the trio, then the blast mark that was caused by Serori, then to Havarti with a frown.

"General…why aren't these people dead yet?" Havarti quickly stood up.

"My apologies, your highness…but these three proved to be more powerful than I thought they would be."

Kirmyu looked to Okura, narrowing his eyes. "You…..you I will deal with myself. General…you and your men will handle the old one and the girl." Havarti gives a nod before looking to his men and waving them to follow. Bardock and Serori began to approach them as Okura broke off from them, walking towards Kirmyu as he pops his neck.

"So…Kirmyu….back for round two?"

Kirmyu growls. "I'll make all of you pay for what you did to me."

Okura smirks. "How is that? You can sense that I am much more powerful now than I was before….and you still remain the same…minus a limb." Kirmyu smirks as he lifts his hand, waving him on. Okura suddenly springs forward with his fist drawn back. "I'll make sure you won't live this time, mutant!"

Once Okura got close, Kirmyu suddenly throws his cloak at the Saiya-jin, Okura quickly ripping it out of the way before a cold hand clutches his throat. Gagging, his eyes shift to Kirmyu who is now holding him with a cybernetic arm, wires embedded into his flesh at the shoulder, the shining metal gleaming in the light.

Kirmyu gives a smirk. "Then again, Saiya-jin….maybe I should thank you." Soon Kirmyu's robotic hand began to glow, Okura grunting as he tried to break free from his grip. Kirmyu starts to laugh as his body begins to take in the energy from Okura, his hair soon flaring out as it turns a bright bronze color. Okura's eyes widen while the mutant's power began to surpass his own. Gritting his teeth, Okura suddenly slams his feet into the mutant, making him let go and falter back, Okura quickly landing on his feet, his fists held up as he pants.

"H-how…did you do that!?"

Kirmyu laughs. "Thanks to you, Okura…I had the opportunity to utilize the technology of other worlds! With this tech….I can absorb the power of any opponent and become more powerful than them!" Kirmyu suddenly clenches his fists, an explosion of burning orange energy being released from his body. Kirmyu laughs as he looks to his hands, flexing his fingers. "So…this is what the power of a Super Saiya-jin is like."

Okura frowned as he backed away, with the power that Kirmyu already had combined with one of a Super Saiya-jin 2, he is stronger than all of them. Kirmyu locked his eyes onto Okura before lunging forward.

Serori seemed to be holding her own against the soldiers, making short work of them as she delivered strikes and ki blasts. Bardock and Havarti both face off on their own, both of them at a grappling stalemate. Gritting his teeth, Bardock leans in more. "Havarti….you are a warrior of your people. Together….with the rest of us….we can reclaim your throne! We can end this tyranny!" His arms trembling, he uses all his might to keep the arachnid creature back. Havarti growls while he pushes back to meet his strength.

"IF we win…..but, if we lose…my people die! And…." Bardock is soon forced to his knees, staring at him. "….I will not have their blood on my HANDS!" Havarti's tail juts forward, the sting piercing through Bardock's shoulder. Bardock yells in pain, but does not let up. With blood trickling down his shoulder, Bardock slowly rises up. Havarti's eyes widen as his arms tremble, the elder Saiya-jin starting to scream. Bardock suddenly slams his heel into Havarti's knee, causing a loud crack while his knee bent backwards. The general screams when he drops, holding his knee. Bardock reaches up, frowning when he grips the end of the tail. With a yank, he snaps the sharpened barb off the end, Havarti screaming again. Then Bardock tears the barb out and drops it on the ground. Havarti looks up at him, watching the father of Goku walk away from him. Blinking, the general looks to Serori.

Serori slam her fist in the middle of a soldier's face before spinning and kicking one on the side of the head. The others suddenly start to pile up on her, forcing her to the ground. One looks to the other as he smirks. "I think we got her!" Suddenly the men began to cry out when the entire pile is lifted up, the Amazon-sized teenager holding them all above her head in one mass. Gritting her teeth, the golden blonde girl suddenly slams them all against the ground, their bodies scattering across the soil. She wipes a drop of blood from the corner of her lips. Turning over, they began to open fire with their arm cannons, Serori narrowing her eyes as she began to slap the blasts of energy away from her. Once she had a chance, she suddenly throws her hands forward and fires off one massive blast, quickly destroying them.

Okura grunts when he hits the ground, rolling to a stop before standing. Kirmyu laughs as he starts to approach, his hair standing on end as he laughs. "What's wrong, Okura? Can't handle the heat?"

Okura smirks. "Nah…just gettin' warmed up." He then looks over his shoulder, watching his ancestor and daughter approach. "By the looks of things…so are they."

Kirmyu narrowed his eyes, noticing the girl's height. "So…this is your kid, huh?"

Okura narrows his eyes. "Yeah….what of it?"

Kirmyu shook his head. "Oh…nothing of it…just I'll be sure to make you watch while I make her suffer."

Okura clenched his fists before taking off towards Kirmyu, the others following. Kirmyu laughs while they try to hit him. With the new power he has claimed for himself, he is able to dodge their attacks with ease, blocking the blows with his arms, while ducking under a straight punch by Bardock. Serori finally gets one in, slamming her fists into the side of his face. "HA!" She smiles, but that will not last. Kirmyu's gaze shifts to her, her smile turning to a frown. Clenching his fists, he suddenly screams when there is a bright purple flash of light, sending all of them away from him. They land on their feet, watching as electricity arced all over his body, the mutant gritting his teeth as he glares at them all.

Bardock pants, looking to Okura. "How'd he get that strong!?"

Okura scratches his chin. "He learned how to absorb the power of a Super Saiya-jin 2."

Bardock just looked at him with a dropped jaw. "And you failed to mention that to us!?"

Okura gave an easy shrug. "I thought the three of us would be able to handle him!"

Serori looked to them. "Ohhhhhh just shut up!" They quickly looked to her. Serori screamed as she charged the mutant, throwing a blast towards him. Kirmyu charges towards her as well, slapping the blast aside before ramming into her with his shoulder. The collision knocks her back a few feet. Okura appears behind him with a fist drawn back. Kirmyu quickly spins around, slamming his own into the middle of his face. Okura cries out, soaring backwards through the air before Krillin grabs hold of him.

"Gotcha!" Okura quickly looked to him and smirked. Placing his feet on the ground, Okura pats him on the back.

"Thanks, Krillin."

Krillin laughs. "Don't mention it." Krillin looks to Kirmyu. "That's him, huh?" Okura nods. Krillin narrows his eyes. "Well, Okura…I'll do my best against him…but I dunno-"

"You're not fighting him." Okura turned, walking back towards the battle. Krillin sighs with relief.

"Oh, thank goodness. But what should I do?"

Okura looks back at him. "Wish us luck."

Okura suddenly took off towards Kirmyu. Bardock coughs when he feels Kirmyu's fist slam into his gut, dropping to a knee before being kicked in the chest, flying back. Serori screams before holding her hands out in front of her, firing several blasts of ki at the augmented mutant. Kirmyu laughs when he slaps them all aside, quickly holding up his robotic arm, palm open to reveal a tiny red lens in the center, a massive beam of energy fired. Serori's eyes widen before Okura shoves her to the ground, catching the beam in his palms as he grits his teeth, his feet digging into the earth. Serori watches in awe as her father suddenly ducks under the blast and heads straight for Kirmyu's feet, slamming into his legs. Kirmyu yelps when he flips into the air, Serori quickly getting up and taking off towards him, slamming her fist into his chin. Kirmyu hits the ground before jumping to his feet. Bardock appears right in front of him, slamming his heel into his chest. As Kirmyu staggers back, he clutches Bardock's ankle and quickly slams him into the ground. The mutant king pants, looking to Okura and Serori while placing his foot on Bardock's chest. Bardock pants heavily. The elder Saiya-jin grits his teeth as he struggles to lift Kirmyu's foot off him. Kirmyu narrows his eyes. "It seems that all of you have a death wish."

Bardock blinks when Kyuuri and Bra suddenly charge in and slam both their fists into his face, making the emperor stagger back. Bardock quickly rolls away towards Okura and Serori, standing up as he pants. Kirmyu suddenly screams and grabs both of the females by their wrists, throwing them into the air. Catching themselves, they quickly land beside the trio, panting. Kyuuri looks to Okura. "He's a lot stronger now! I don't know if we can fight him off this time!"

Okura closes his eyes. "No…just Bardock and I." All of them, except Bardock, look to Okura.

Bardock closes his eyes as he chuckles. "So…you really want to do this, huh?"

Okura nods before shifting his gaze to Kirmyu. "Not really…but we don't have a choice."

Bardock shakes his head. "This may destroy us."

Okura shrugs. "Maybe…but if it stops Kirmyu….it'll be worth it."

Meanwhile on King Kai's world, the North Kai watches the battle unfold below, listening to the conversation. He lifted a brow as he listened to Okura and Bardock. "What in the world are they talking about?" Soon he delved into their minds, going over what they are thinking about. Suddenly his eyes widen. "NO! OKURA! YOUR BODIES CAN'T HANDLE THAT YET!"

Okura smirks as he talks aloud. "Sorry, King Kai….we need to do this." Okura closes his eyes, Bardock doing the same. "Kyuuri….Bra…..Serori….you need to get back."

The trio of females blinked as Serori approached him. "Dad…what are you two doing?"

Okura looks to her. "Either something very stupid or something very right…now stay back…ok?" Serori reluctantly gave a nod as she stepped away from them. Okura looks to Kirmyu. "Alright, you ugly, vampiric-looking, one-armed, waste of life….You seek ultimate power!?"

Kirmyu lifts a brow. "Yeah? You think you two have it? Last I checked…I'm the one with the power!"

Bardock smirks. "You're wrong on that one, Kirmyu! Prepare to meet your end!"

Both of them clench their fists tight, gritting their teeth as a bright yellow aura appears around them, electricity arcing over their flesh. As their muscles tense, their arms begin to tremble while their veins start to bulge. Sweat beads down the Saiya-jins' foreheads, Kirmyu's eyes going wide as he feels their power rising. Bardock and Okura begin to scream. The ground beneath their feet suddenly craters, rubble starting to rise around them. Slowly, the golden hair on their heads start to gain length, the hair on their brows soon fade away, their brown tails soon gaining golden blonde fur. Throwing their heads back, they give a final rage filled cry, an explosion of energy escapes from their bodies before the rubble around them drops. Kirmyu steps back. "W-what is this power!?" Their hair is now wilder in appearance, the length ending at their knees. Their muscles are slightly larger and more toned now.

Both of the Saiya-jins soon glare at Kirmyu, panting. The trio and Krillin stare with astonishment. Overwhelmed with the energy they sense from both of them, they all step away. Okura looks to his hands as he smirks. His and Bardock's brows are now more prominent. Okura's voice is worn and strained. "This is Super Saiya-jin 3, Kirmyu."

Serori blinks as she stares at her father. "I SO want that power…"

Krillin throws a fist in the air. "Beat his head in, guys!"

Bardock chuckles, his voice is much the same way. "Oh yeah…." He looks to Okura. "Let's kick his ass already!"

Suddenly they both vanish. Kirmyu blinks, unable to track them as he quickly looks around. Slowly, he starts to back up. Without any warning, there is a loud crack that comes from Kirmyu, his head quickly turning when he is apparently struck. He falters back, suddenly putting up his fists in a defensive position. Blinking, he looks about his surroundings before he is struck in the face two more times across the face. He starts to growl when he recovers. "Come on out, you cowards!" There is nothing but silence. That silence quickly ends when he suddenly cries out, his head thrashing back and forth rapidly before he was knocked to the ground. Okura suddenly appears above him, quickly kneeling down and clutching his mechanical arm. Lifting him up, Okura punches him in the face, Kirmyu crying out before he is tossed up into the air. Bardock quickly appears, slamming his fist down onto the top of the mutant's head, bouncing him off the ground repeatedly. Okura then performs a spin kick, sending the mutant across the ground.

Watching the punishment being dealt to Kirmyu, Serori's eyes remain wide. Such power her father and ancestor have gained. Serori then frowns. "Why weren't we told about this?"

Kyuuri, sensing the power they give off, listens to their voices as they fight. She can here the pain and exhaustion in their voices. "Because using that form carries a big risk. From what I can tell…they are putting everything they have into one shot. They are trying to end this quickly before their power is completely drained, Serori."

Bardock suddenly screams when his right hand glows bright blue, electricity arcing from his fingers before clenching his fists, slamming it into Kirmyu's stomach. Kirmyu buckles over. With a loud gag, blood spills from his mouth. Okura quickly approaches, grabbing hold of his mechanical arm and twisting it. Bardock growls as he begins to circle them, Kirmyu wincing as he groans in pain. Bardock starts to talk. "What did I tell you, Kirmyu!? All those years ago…what did I tell you!?"

Kirmyu looks to Bardock, frowning. "I dunno, Saiya-jin…what did you tell me?"

Bardock suddenly punches him across the face with a loud crack, blood spattering onto the ground. Bardock suddenly grabs him by the hair, pulling his head back as Kirmyu yells out. "I told you that no mercy will be held for you. I will personally make you suffer for coming here." Bardock suddenly kicks him in the gut, Kirmyu's eyes bulging from his head as he struggles to breathe.

Kirmyu's eyes stare at the fist that suddenly slams into his chest. Kirmyu's eyes tremble when he feels the sharp pain that enters his rib cage. Bardock withdraws his fist, blood trickling from the gaping hole in the mutant's chest. Okura let go of his arm, Kirmyu falling over, struggling to breathe. Bardock panted, soon looking to Okura before starting to walk away. "Finish him…"

Okura soon held his hand out, energy forming in his palm. With one final act of desperation, Kirmyu quickly grabs onto Okura's ankle, his cybernetic arm glowing brightly. The Super Saiya-jin 3's eyes widen, trying to shake him off. Quickly, the wound heals shut, his hair starting to gain length. Okura suddenly kicks him across the face, causing him to let go before jumping back. Kirmyu laughs as he stands up. "You are a fool, Okura…"

Okura narrows his eyes. "Not as much as you, mutant." Okura starts to power up, holding his hands out in front of his self. "Kaaaaameeeeee-" His eyes then go wide when he hears a familiar voice from above. All of them looking up, they only see a bright golden streak speeding towards Kirmyu.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAAA AH!" Kirmyu's eyes widen before a fist slams into his cheek, sending him flying. They all blink as they stare upon the young Vegeta Junior. He pants, a smirk on his face. The hairs from his brows are now gone with his tail golden. His spiked, golden hair is now down to his knees. Fists clenched, electricity arcs over his body, clothes tattered. Serori stares in disbelief, his voice worn. "One year in the chamber…ha! Well, guess what…Vegeta Junior…is a Super Saiya-jin 3 now!" Kirmyu catches himself, his feet and hands skidding across the ground. When he looks up, Vegeta suddenly strikes him in the face, staggering back before Okura appears behind him, driving a knee into his spine. Arching his back in pain, he drops to a knee until Bardock appears at his side, delivering a right hook to the head, knocking him over. Vegeta starts to laugh, kicking him into the air. "I never thought I'd reach this level of power!" Okura suddenly grabs Vegeta by the wrist.

"You need to take it easy!"

Bardock places a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "Don't let this go to your head, Prince!"

Vegeta pushes them both away. "Don't touch me! I know how to handle myself!" Vegeta suddenly bolts into the air, going after Kirmyu.

Okura's eyes widen. "Vegeta! Don't let him grab hold of you!"

Vegeta looks back. "Why!? What's he gonna do!? Pinch me!? HA!" Vegeta draws his fist back, gritting his teeth. "PREPARE TO SEE OBLIVION!" Kirmyu gives a smirk. Once Vegeta is in range, he quickly grabs hold of Vegeta's arm, using Vegeta's own kinetic energy to spin around, arms wrapped around the young prince. Vegeta blinks when he notices Kirmyu's arm glow bright, Kirmyu laughing as his hair soon reaches the knee length, his brows more pronounced. Vegeta's eyes widen, turning his head as he looked back at the now Super Saiya-jin 3 powered mutant. Okura and Bardock narrow their eyes.

Kirmyu smirks. "Hi there…" Kirmyu quickly pushes Vegeta back, holding his wrist as he twisted his arm, making Vegeta hunch over. Vegeta grits his teeth as he yelps. Kirmyu then slams his palm into Vegeta's shoulder with a loud crack, breaking his arm. Vegeta cries out in pain before Kirmyu punches him in the side of the head and fires a bright red blast from his eyes, hitting Vegeta as he flies towards the ground, crashing into the Earth.

"VEGETA!" Serori goes to fight Kirmyu, Krillin blocking her with his arm.

"Don't."

Serori blinks before nodding. When the dust clears, Vegeta's hair was back to its normal dark green state. He struggles to stand before collapsing, falling unconscious. The mutant does not waste any time. He quickly charges Okura and Bardock, delivering a clothesline to both of them as they yelp. They land on their back before Kirmyu quickly grabs them by their necks and lifts them up. Laughing, he slams their heads together with a loud crack. They cry out, Kirmyu slamming them both onto the ground. As Okura starts to get up, Kirmyu backhands him with a loud metallic thunk. Bardock growls before slamming his foot into Kirmyu's thigh with no avail. Kirmyu only glares at him before stomping on his chest, cracking a few ribs in the process. Bardock cries out as he rolls over, holding his ribs in pain. Okura looks to Bardock before leaping to his feet. Kirmyu growls before his cybernetic hand turns into a blade, slashing Okura across the chest. Okura cries out as he staggers back, blood trickling over his fingers when he holds his chest. The mutant emperor laughs before stepping toward Okura. "Like my new tricks, Saiya-jin!?"

Okura glares at him. "Just as much as I like that ugly mug of yours…"

At Dende's Lookout, Piccolo frowns. Dende and Papirko watch the battle, wincing and cringing when they feel the shockwaves from Kirmyu's strikes, the screams of both Bardock and Okura clearly heard. Piccolo grits his teeth, about ready to take off until Dende grabs his wrist. "Don't! You won't make any difference!"

Piccolo looked back at Dende as he growled. "But they need all the help they can get!"

Dende shakes his head. "It will be suicide, Piccolo…I can't let you go. Anything happens to you…I will not be able to heal you like I used to!"

The Nameless Namek starts to growl. "Dende….just let go of me! I can't just stand by while that freak slaughters them all! With his powers fused with theirs…he'll..." He then pauses, his eyes wide. "Fuse…..FUSION!" He gave a smirk, quickly pulling away from the guardian and taking off towards the Earth. Kirmyu quickly plows through Okura and Bardock while they tried to defend their family. Kyuuri's eyes widen, leaping back to keep space between her and the monster. The space is quickly closed, Kirmyu leaping up and kneeing her in the face. Kyuuri cries out when she falls onto her back, falling unconscious as her hair returns to normal. Bra is quickly dealt with when he swings his elbow around and clocks her across the face, doing the same to her. He sets his eyes on Serori, the young girl in a defensive pose, fists tight as she keeps a cold glare locked onto the mutant. With a chuckle, Kirmyu slowly approaches as he cracks his knuckles.

"Ya know, girl…I am really…really going to enjoy this. Your pathetic excuse for a father will be witness to your slow death."

Serori laughs. "Oh? Well….let me see w-" She is cut off when Kirmyu appears in front of her, swinging his cybernetic arm. She yelps when she is struck with a backfist, falling to the ground. She spits a little bit of blood onto the ground, quickly looking to him before delivering a kick to the groin. Kirmyu screams as he grabs his crotch, dropping to his knees. She quickly stands up and grabs him by the hair, punching him in the face repeatedly until he jumps up, ramming his head into hers. Serori falters back, Kirmyu holding his hand out to her until Okura grabs hold of his hair and tosses him into the air. Kirmyu pauses high above, lifting his hand into the air as he growls.

"HOW ABOUT I JUST OBLITERATE EVERY CREATURE ON THIS WRETCHED PLANET!?" Soon a massive sphere of dark purple energy forms above his head. Okura narrows his eyes, making the decision to take him on head on. Piccolo quickly lands beside him, grabbing his arm.

"Okura! What'd you do with those earrings!?"

Okura lifted a brow as he looked to him. "EARRINGS!? THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END AND YOU'RE WORRIED ABOUT EARRINGS!?"

Piccolo clutched him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"IN MY POCKET YOU CRAZY SLUG!"

Piccolo reached into Okura's pocket, revealing the red earrings. His eyes lit up as he smiled. "YES!" He quickly went to place one on Okura's left ear. Okura pushes him away.

"What are you doing, Piccolo!?"

Piccolo slapped him upside his head before placing the earring on his ear. Okura blinks. "Just trust me!" He quickly turned to Bardock, whom was staggering their way. "BARDOCK! CATCH!" The Namekian throws the earring to him, Bardock catching it. Bardock just blinks as he looks at it.

"Uuhhhh….Piccolo…now is not the time for fashion advice."

Piccolo rolls his eyes. "Put it on your right ear!"

Bardock lifts a brow. "Why?"

Piccolo suddenly screams. "JUST DO IT!"

Bardock shrugs, soon placing it on his right ear. "Ok..so now-WHA!"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" At that moment, Bardock and Okura suddenly fly straight towards each other, both screaming until they collide. With the collision comes a blinding white light. Everyone covers their eyes, including the mutant menace as the sphere above him fades away. Once the light fades, Kirmyu lowers his arms, his eyes becoming wide. The dust clearing, a new being stands before them. His eyes shut, his long golden blonde hair sways in the wind, his golden tail wrapping around his waist. The new Saiya-jin stands at six feet and five inches tall, his skintight nylon-polyester shirt a light olive drab green, his military style pants white. The boots he wears are a perfect combination of Bardock's biker boots and Okura's combat boots. He clenches his fists, wrappings around his forearm and hands creaking. He is a Super Saiya-jin 3, bolts of electricity arcing from his body, going into the ground. Opening his eyes, he slowly looks about his surroundings, revealing Bardock's X-shaped scar on his left cheek and Okura's L-shaped scar over his right eye and bridge of his nose along with the scar over the left side of his upper lip, the goatee upon his chin a shining gold. Serori's eyes light up.

"Where…is Dad and Grandpa!?"

Piccolo smirks as he points to the new Saiya-jin. "They are right there."

Kirmyu frowns, crossing his arm as he scoffs. Serori lifts a brow. "You mean…they both became one!?"

Piccolo nods. "Yes. Those earrings are known as Potara Earrings. When worn on the opposite ears of two beings…they create the fusion between the two and amplify their power exponentially. Okura and Bardock are now one warrior."

Serori only smiles, seeming to take admiration towards the new being. "So what do we call him?"

Krillin takes a step forward with bright eyes, holding his fist out in front. "We call him Okurdock!"

The Saiya-jin looked to Serori and Krillin. He gave a smirk, his voice being the voices of both Okura and Bardock speaking at once. "I am Barkura!" The self-proclaimed Barkura then turns to Kirmyu, pointing to him. "I am the one who will punish you!" Kirmyu scoffs again.

Krillin frowns as he slumps. "I liked my idea better." He pouts.

"Ok….even with you two fused….there is no way-" He quickly grows silent when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Lifting a brow, he turns to see Barkura standing there. "WHAT!?" His eyes widened, he quickly looks to where Barkura was once standing, then to Barkura. "How'd you do that!?"

The fusion warrior chuckles while wagging his finger at him. "Trade secret…" Kirmyu suddenly cries out when his head is thrown side to side with loud cracks, Barkura crossing his arms. His movements cannot be seen by the naked eye. The seemingly phantom punches continuously smash into Kirmyu's face. Serori jumps for joy.

"Wow! He doesn't even look like he is lifting a finger! Go get him, Da-er…Grand-er…Barkura!"

Vegeta, stirring from his unconscious state, exhaustedly looks up, struggling to push himself off the ground. He pauses and smirks when he sees Barkura. "Huh….imagine that." He collapses again as he groans.

The mutant king struggles to get up, groaning as he looks to the now approaching Havarti. "Havarti…..help me fight…together we can destroy them!" Havarti looks to Barkura, watching the fused Saiya-jin touchdown. Havarti then looks to his king before reaching up and removing the Mutant Empire emblem from his armor, tossing it on the ground in front of Kirmyu. Kirmyu blinks in confusion. "What are you doing!?"

Havarti approaches Barkura before patting him on the shoulder, Barkura smirking. "He's all yours, Saiya-jin." Barkura nods, watching the General head to his ship. Looking to Kirmyu, Barkura starts to approach him.

"You give up, mutant?"

Kirmyu shakes his head as he stands up. "Not 'til I'm dead!" He presses a button on his wrist. Soon six more ships crash into the dirt, soldiers leaping out and surrounding Kirmyu. Kirmyu laughs. "Kill the monkey!"

Soon they surround Barkura, aiming their cannons straight at him. His eyes slowly scan all six of them. He then blinks as he looks to his right pocket, reaching in and revealing a pack of cigarettes. Serori glares at him. "Grandpa! How could you!?" Barkura shrugs, taking a cigarette out and placing it to his lips. The soldiers blink, Kirmyu lifting a brow. Calmly and coolly, Barkura pulls a tan cowboy hat out of nowhere, placing it on his head, hiding his eyes. Using his fingertip, he lights the cigarette and takes a long drag, soon blowing out smoke as he chuckles.

"Huuuuuueeeeey! Ah tell you what! Six against one ain't exactly a fair fight, mutant boy!" Barkura speaks with a western accent.

Serori lifts a brow before looking to Piccolo. "Why is he talking like that?" Piccolo shrugs.

Kirmyu laughs. "Afraid you can't handle them, Barkura!?"

Barkura slowly shakes his head. "Naw…I'm sayin' you shoulda brought more! Now….let's play a game, you ugly turds!" The soldiers blink as they lower their weapons. "Now…when I say draw….y'all try 'n shoot me! But I ought ta worn y'all…I'm mighty quick with these here Spirit Pistols." Kirmyu lifts a brow as he watches curiously. Placing his open hands at his sides, he waggles his fingers, keeping his eyes on the ground. The soldiers narrow their eyes with sweat beading down their foreheads. Barkura closes his eyes, taking another drag before spitting the cigarette onto the ground. He then smirks. "DRAW!" Right as the bring their weapons up, Barkura closes his hands, his index fingers and thumbs sticking out like guns. He brings them up faster than they can, suddenly spinning on his heals as he crouches. He starts to fire small marble sized balls of ki from his fingertips, the sounds much like handguns being fired off. Once full circle, he quickly stands, hands at his sides, not even broken a sweat. All six soldiers seem to be frozen, a tiny hole in the center of the masks. Blood slowly trickles from the holes before their bodies drop. Kirmyu's eyes widen, taking a step back. Barkura brings his fingers up, blowing the tips of them before smirking. "Got anymore?"

Kirmyu growls while pressing the button again. This time a much larger pod lands behind them, the hatch opening as a massive silhouette leaps out and suddenly lands in front of Barkura. The creature stood at twelve feet, looking much like a regular human minus his size. He starts to laugh, his voice very deep. "Ha! You called me down here to deal with this puny thing, your majesty?" Barkura smirks before sprinting forward and slamming his fist into his gut. The giant gags as he falls onto his knees, holding his stomach in agony. Barkura sighs.

"Now I get to try out my Spirit Shotgun…Serori!" Quickly the teenager approached.

"Yeah!?"

Barkura smirks, lifting his hand towards the air, palm open at ninety degrees. "PULL!" Serori laughs before suddenly clutching the mutant by his collar and throwing him into the air. Moving with a follow through, he suddenly fires a blast of bright yellow ki from his palm, dozens of tiny spheres of energy shooting towards the mutant. The mutant screams when they suddenly close in on him, followed by an explosion, the ash that used to be his body falling to the ground. Kirmyu blinks before looking to Barkura. Barkura smirks when he removes his hat. "You're next."

Kirmyu's brows quivered. "You…do you have any idea of what I can do to you….your family…your PLANET!? I could end everything as you know it with one fell swoop!" During his little monologue, Barkura takes a look at his surroundings, watching a bug fly by. Barkura blinks, soon moving his feet about. Kirmyu continues on, the fusion warrior not even paying attention to him. Barkura's knees grow closer together, stepping in place. Kirmyu pauses his speech, mouth open as his right eye twitches. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Barkura holds up a finger to him. "Gimme a second! I gotta pee!" Barkura quickly runs off to one of the pods, standing behind it. He gives a sigh of relief as Kirmyu watches.

"D-did he seriously just do that? I am about to destroy the planet and he needs a pee break!?"

Serori and Krillin blinked. Piccolo scratches the back of his head. "Yeah…fusion tends to boost their egos."

Barkura quickly returns as he zips up. "Ok…continue."

Kirmyu suddenly powers up as he screams. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Kirmyu flies straight at him, Barkura suddenly side stepping and slapping Kirmyu on the back of the head, knocking him to the ground. Kirmyu skids across the ground on his face before jumping to his feet. "I'll make you pay for-OH C'MON!"

When he turned, Barkura was bent over, his pants lowered with his rear end in full reveal as his golden tail sways in the air. "What's the matter, Kirmyu!? Can't hit me!? NYAH!" Barkura slaps his right cheek twice before sticking his tongue out at him. Serori screams as she covers her eyes, Krillin falling over as he laughs. Piccolo groans as his left eye twitches. Barkura gives a couple more smacks to his bottom before Kirmyu quickly charges at him. The fused Saiya-jin laughs before pulling up his pants and delivering a swift kick to Kirmyu's head before spinning around and slamming his heel into his chest, sending the mutant back a few feet. Holding his chest, Kirmyu growls and grits his teeth.

"You childish fool! I will tear you apart!"

Barkura rolls his eyes. "I know what'll cheer you up! Since you probably never received a present….I'll give you one!" Barkura suddenly sticks his middle finger out at Kirmyu. "Have a bird!"

Kirmyu roars in a rage, suddenly throwing blast after blast at the Saiya-jin. Barkura slaps every one of them towards the air, the spheres exploding high above. The mutant king screams again, and then blinks as he sees Barkura now wearing a baseball cap. Barkura sticks his tongue into his cheek, making it look as if he is chewing on tobacco. Standing at his side, he just stares at Kirmyu, shaking his head with his hands behind his back. Kirmyu cocks his head back when Barkura finally gives a nod. Preparing a pitch like a baseball player, he lifts his leg up while drawing his hand back. With the forward motion, he throws a fastball at Kirmyu, the ball of electricity streaking through the space between them and slams into Kirmyu's chest, the sound of the strike like thunder when there is a flash, Kirmyu screaming when he flies backwards and hits the ground. His hair stands on end as static is discharged from the tips. Slowly, he stands up. He then blinks as he witnesses Barkura toss his hat aside and reveal a small digital music player from his pocket. The Saiya-jin tilts his head before placing the earbuds in his ear canals, pressing play. His eyes widen a bit before he smirks, bobbing his head as he listens. The others watch, slumping a bit. They cannot believe that this warrior of fusion seems uninterested in the battle…or interested in saving the planet. Kirmyu starts to walk towards Barkura. Barkura blinks, removing the earbuds and smirking. "Tell me, Kirmyu…you listen to music?" The mutant pauses.

"Uuuhhh….why?"

He shrugs. "Just curious…" Barkura suddenly slams his fists into the ground, soon bringing up a massive boulder above his head. Kirmyu blinks. "I was wondering if you like ROCK…" The warrior of fusion smashes the boulder over Kirmyu's head, Kirmyu crying out as it shatters. Barkura disappears and reappears high above, holding one of the pods above his head. "…OR HEAVY METAL!" He slams it over Kirmyu, smashing the mutant into the ground. Tossing the pod aside, Barkura drops down and pulls Kirmyu up by his hair. Kirmyu is now battered and bruised, looking to Barkura as he coughs.

"You….I…will make sure….you witness your child's suffering…" Kirmyu soon lifted both his hands up over his own face, fingers spread apart. Barkura lifted a brow. "SOLAR FLARE!"

Barkura suddenly drops the mutant to cover his eyes, crying out as he staggers back from the blinding light. Kirmyu laughs before leaping towards Piccolo, Krillin, and Serori. All three of them blinded, Kirmyu punches Piccolo square in the nose, sending him flying before delivering an uppercut to Krillin, the young human soaring through the air. When Serori recovers, her eyes suddenly widen. Her eyes tremble before looking down. Holding her stomach in pain, she winces when she removes her hands, watching as the blood runs from the X-shaped gashes that Kirmyu delivered to her. Looking to the mutant, she eyes his cybernetic hand, it now being a razor sharp kunai styled blade. Kirmyu suddenly lunges forward as he starts to slash at her, Serori screaming in pain as she tries to block his strikes with her arms, the blade slashing her flesh, blood flying through the air. Kirmyu then slams his fist into her thigh, a loud crack following as she cries out, dropping to a knee. Barkura cries out for her, hearing her suffering while trying to regain his vision. "Serori!? SERORI!" Kirmyu then punches her across the face, making her cry out once more when blood from her mouth spatters onto the ground. Serori pants, arms hanging low, covered in her own blood, blood trickling down the front of her pants from her belly. Exhausted and in agony, she can no longer fight. The girl pants, her tired eyes shifting to Kirmyu. Growling as he stared at the girl, he brought his arm cybernetic arm back, blood dripping from the sharpened edge. With one clean swipe, he slashes her across the face, Serori screaming when she falls over, hands covering her face, blood soon pouring out from under her hands. Barkura cries out for her, regaining his vision and seeing what was done to her. He starts to charge Kirmyu as he screams in rage, suddenly halted when Kirmyu places his foot on her back. Barkura narrows his eyes as he clenches his fist. "You're gonna pay for that, Kirmyu!"

Kirmyu laughs. "You are in NO position to make such a statement, Saiya-jin. I have the upper hand…I have the power to destroy her."

Barkura closes his eyes, lowering his head. "W-what do you want, Kirmyu? What is your price?"

Kirmyu smirks. "I want your power."

Barkura clenches his fists. "You'll just use it to enslave this planet…I can't do that."

"A price to pay for the life of a loving father's only child…wouldn't you say?"

Barkura sighs, looking to Serori who was now unconscious. Slowly he gave a nod. Behind him, Vegeta came staggering. Holding his arm, his eyes go wide when he witnesses the condition Serori is in. Vegeta quickly runs towards her. "SERORI! YOU MONSTER! I'LL KI-" He is stifled when Barkura places a hand on his shoulder.

"No…you'll just kill yourself doing that. I need to give him what he wants if you all are to survive." Vegeta looks to him with despair in his eyes.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MINDS!? HOW IS THIS BEING A TRUE WARRIOR!?"

Barkura looks to Serori. "Being a warrior isn't about being the strongest. A true warrior knows when to stand down. A warrior knows when to throw in the towel, Vegeta." Barkura starts to approach Kirmyu, eyes locked on him. The mutant steps off of Serori, going to meet with the fusion warrior. Vegeta quickly runs up to Serori, dropping to his knees. He turns her over, his eyes widening when he sees the gashes and blood. The young prince slides his hand under her, lifting her still body up as he holds her close, tears trickling down his cheeks. Piccolo comes running along with Krillin, the Namekian yelling out in protest.

"No, Barkura! Don't give in! You can beat him!"

Barkura does not listen, soon Kirmyu standing only inches away from him. "Now kneel, Barkura…bow to your true king." Barkura lowers his eyes as he slowly drops to a knee, bowing his head. "Now to take your power as my own." He places his cybernetic hand upon Barkura's right shoulder, his arm glowing as he starts to draw the energy from him. His muscles begin to bulk as he starts to laugh, his eyes glowing bright yellow as his fangs grow longer. "HAHA! NOW I WILL HAVE THE GREATEST POWER IN THE UNIVERSE!" Kirmyu winces, starting to pull his hand away. "Alright…that's enough." Barkura suddenly clutches his wrist with his left hand, Kirmyu blinking.

"Oh no, Kirmyu…" Barkura slowly stands up, Kirmyu trying to yank his hand away, Barkura keeping his hand in place. "You wanted ultimate power…you're gonna get it. Now take it…TAKE IT ALL! aaaaaaaaAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Barkura starts to scream before clenching his fist, a golden aura surrounding his body as the ground around them began to quake. Kirmyu starts to scream when the energy is forced into his body, becoming more powerful as he starts to punch Barkura in the face to get him let go. Barkura takes the hits as he continues to power up, Kirmyu screaming as he starts to feel his body start to overload. His body starts to bulk up even more, Kirmyu screaming in agony. Barkura throws his head back as he screams once more; Kirmyu's flesh cracking before his body suddenly explodes in a bright purple flash. Once the light clears, Barkura is the only one left standing, smoke rising from the Earth around him, panting as he looks to his hands, flexing his fingers. Barkura suddenly looked over when he heard Kyuuri scream.

"SERORI!" Kyuuri runs to the side of her fallen child, sliding on her knees, quickly clutching the teenager. Tears stream down her cheeks as she starts to cry. "Serori! Please wake up! Wake up!" Vegeta closed his eyes, looking away. Barkura quickly approaches them, dropping to a knee before quickly picking Serori up in his arms.

It has been a week since they brought Serori to the Capsule Corporation hospital in West City. Piccolo, Barkura, and Vegeta wait outside her room. Vegeta's broken arm is wrapped in a cast. Krillin scrambles all over the globe to gather the Dragon Balls. Walking out the door, Kyuuri looks to them as they quickly look to her. Amazingly, Barkura is able to remain in his Super Saiya-jin 3 state because of the fusion. He quickly approaches Kyuuri. "How is she?"

Kyuuri sighs as she looks to him. "She's doing better. Her wounds are healing…but she still hasn't woken up." Barkura frowns before looking away. Vegeta slowly approaches Kyuuri.

"I-is it ok if I go and see her?"

Kyuuri looked to Vegeta. "Vegeta…I don't think it i-" Kyuuri blinked when she felt Barkura's hand on her shoulder, looking up at him. Barkura gives her a soft nod. Kyuuri looks into Vegeta's pleading eyes before giving a faint smile. "…go ahead."

Vegeta looks to the door, gulping before he approaches it and opens it. Peering inside, he listens to the heart monitor beeping, a single bed at the window towards the center of the room. In the bed lies Serori, bandages covering her arms, her right leg in a cast with a fresh clean bandage wrapped around her waist, covering the wound over her stomach. He gulps once more, shutting the door behind him before approaching the bed. As he got closer, he would notice the stitching on her face. The stitches started at the right side of her chin, traveling at an angle across her face, going over the right side of her lower lip and the center of her upper lip, traveling up below her nose to the left, under her left eye and ending at the corner. Vegeta closes his eyes before pulling up a chair beside her and sitting down. Staring at her, tears stream down his cheeks before he softly speaks. "I….I dunno what to say to you, Serori." He shifts his saddened gaze to her closed eyes. His hand trembles when he reaches out to her, gently brushing the hair from her eyes. "T-this…is my fault. I let my pride cloud my judgment." Vegeta withdraws his hand, clenching his fist as he grits his teeth. "My lust to become the strongest has caused so much pain!" He suddenly slams his fist off the arm of the chair, snapping the wood in half. "I should have just let Bardock and Okura destroy him when they had the chance!" Taking a deep breath, he regains control over himself. "…And…with him destroyed…." His teary eyes soon focus onto Serori. "..You wouldn't be in that bed like this." Slowly he stands up, soon leaning over her. "I….I'm sorry, Serori…I never meant anything like this to happen….not to…" He stifles himself before he says another word. "…damn it, Vegeta! Prince or not….just say it!" He looks to Serori, his hands sliding over, gently wrapping his fingers around her hand. He looks to her, no longer able to hold back his emotions. His voice cracks as he starts to cry. "I never wanted this to happen…not to you…not to the one I love." He then leans over and gently kisses her on the lips, closing his eyes. Breaking away, he sits back down onto the seat while resting his head by her side, closing his eyes. Minutes go by before Serori's finger twitches. Vegeta blinks, slowly lifting his head as he stares at her hand. Her fingers twitch again. "C'mon…." He holds his breath. A few seconds, her fingers completely close over his. Vegeta is relieved when he feels the warmth of her hand finally smiling. Soon Serori's eyes flutter open as she stirs, her exhausted eyes shifting over to Vegeta.

"W-were you….crying?" Vegeta's cheeks blush as he chuckles. He leans over and quickly kisses her. Serori blinks from his action, her own cheeks flushing before closing her eyes and gently kissing him back.

It was a huge relief to everyone else when Serori recovered from her injuries. Soon the Dragon Balls were gathered and with reluctance from Barkura, he finally agreed to be split back into Okura and Bardock with the power of Shenron. Kyuuri, to prevent them from using the Potara Fusion until it was necessary, held onto the earrings. The second wish was used to bring back any people who were killed by Kirmyu's soldiers. A year later, Serori stood in front of the mirror of her bedroom, staring at the scars that covered her arm. Her eyes then travel to her belly, running her fingers across the X-shaped scar that was now permanently part of her flesh. Finally, she reaches up, touching the scar on her face, a saddened look in her eyes. There was a knock on her door. "Come in…" She says. The door slowly opened, Vegeta poking his head in as he gives a light smile.

"You ready, Serori? The movie starts in an hour."

Serori looks back at Vegeta, feigning a smile before giving a nod. "Yeah…" She soon turns and leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Miles away from where they live, a hooded figure climbs over the rocks in the Desert mountains. A bleach white, aged hand soon reaches out from under the cloak, moving one of the boulders to reveal the four-star Dragon Ball. Slowly picking it up, the voice of an elderly woman is heard, her voice deep as she starts to laugh. With the sudden gust of hot wind, the hood is blown down to reveal the light brown hair, tied into a tight ponytail. Her face is covered in fine lines, her eyes locked onto it as she smirks, a brown tail emerging from her cloak. "Soon….Soon I will have the power. Soon, my love…..I will be able to resurrect you once more. Together….we will rule the universe. With your might, Broly….we will be unstoppable."


End file.
